Promise
by aicchan
Summary: Naruto si berandalan dan Gaara sang ketua OSIS. apakah yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua? High School fic for GAANARGAA DAY. Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

PROMISE

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Gaara x Naruto

Rate: T

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Ah!! Sial!!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk ke dalam toilet di sekolahnya. Seragamnya kusut dan wajahnya babak belur karena perkelahian yang baru saja dia menangkan dengan telak.

"Dasar genk brengsek. Sudah bicara sombong macam itu, ternyata isinya cuma kroco!!" umpatnya sambil membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Sesekali dia meringis menahan perih karena luka-luka di wajahnya terkena air dingin. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Setelah puas membasuh mukanya, dengan sembarangan dia mengeringkannya dengan lengan baju seragamnya yang lusuh.

"Kalau terus begitu, lukamu bisa infeksi."

Terkejut, pemuda pirang itu langsung berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang dia kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan mata hijau yang memandang tajam. Sabakuno Gaara, seniornya di SMU Nishiyama ini. Salah satu sosok idola para siswi yang kerap menyebutnya Ice Prince karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan kalem kadang terkesan angkuh juga sombong, namun dia tetap berwibawa. Ketua OSIS yang selalu menjadi Top Rank siswa kelas 2.

"Mau apa kau? Keluar sebelum ku hajar kau!!"

"Uzumaki Naruto kelas 1-9, biang onar yang sering membuat keributan di lingkungan sekolah. Namamu sudah masuk dalam Black Book osis dan terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah," tanpa peduli ancaman itu, Gaara tetap berjalan mendekati si pirang bernama Naruto itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hah? Bukan urusanmu kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Naruto yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari seniornya yang kini berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Mata Gaara menatap lurus pada Naruto, tanpa ragu atau takut sedikitpun, "jelas itu urusan. Kalau kau sampai dikeluarkan saat aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, itu akan mempengaruhi reputasiku," Gaara melipat tangan di dadanya, "karena itu mulai sekarang aku putuskan untuk selalu mengawasimu."

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "sebegitu gilanya kau terhadap kedudukan dan nama baik? Memuakkan," dia berkacak pinggang, "terserah kau mau apa. Yang jelas kau tidak bisa memperlakukan orang seenakmu."

"Tentu aku bisa," Gaara mendadak maju, membuat Naruto –tanpa sadar- mundur selangkah, "aku tidak mau kau membuat catatan hitam dalam sisa tahunku di SMU ini," dia tetap maju dan memojokkan Naruto di wastafel.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terdesak begini. Padahal tubuh Gaara tak begitu berbeda dengannya, tapi Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang besar dalam diri pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mempelajari semua tentangmu. Dan karena itu," Gaara merogoh saku celananya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, menduga Gaara bakal mengeluarkan pisau atau sejenisnya. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi adalah, Naruto merasakan sapuan kain halus dan wangi di pipinya yang memar. Naruto pun kembali membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Gaara tengah mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau berada dalam pengawasanku.. 24 jam. Kau-akan-tinggal-bersamaku!" ujar Gaara penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto mematung. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau Gaara akan bicara seperti itu.

Beberapa detik sesudahnya, kesadaran Naruto kembali utuh dan dia pun segera meronta untuk lepas dari Gaara, "KAU SUDAH GILA?! SIAPA YANG SUDI TINGGAL DENGANMU?!"

Gaara memasukkan kembali sapu tangan itu dalam sakunya dan berbalik memandang Naruto, "sifatmu itu perlu diubah mulai akarnya. Dan hanya bisa aku lakukan kalau kau benar-benar dalam pengawasanku."

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU MAU BERUBAH, BRENGSEK?!"

Gaara tetap tak merubah raut wajahnya meski mendengar bentakan yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di koridor dekat toilet itu tidak berani mendekat.

"Kau akan tetap tinggal bersama denganku, suka atau tidak. Seluruh barangmu sudah dipindahkan dari asrama. Kau bisa memilih, ada dalam pengawasanku, atau jadi gembel di jalanan," lalu dengan santainya dia pun meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

.

#

.

Malam sudah meraja di kota Tokyo ini, dan kini berdirilah Naruto -dengan tampang seolah akan membunuh siapapun yang bicara padanya- di depan sebuah gerbang megah. Di balik gerbang itu dia bisa melihat jalan yang cukup jauh untuk mencapai sebuah rumah... atau lebih tepatnya di sebut dengan istana kecil.

Ini jenis rumah yang sering Naruto lihat dalam film-film tentang kerajaan di luar negeri sana. Dan dia tidak menyangka, alamat yang diberikan Gaara padanya, menuju ke rumah ini.

"Sial!! Benar-benar brengsek," Naruto meremas kertas penunjuk arah di tangannya dengan kesal. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Gaara hanya menggeretaknya siang tadi di sekolah. Tapi ternyata saat dia kembali ke asrama, penjaganya sudah bilang kalau barang-barang Naruto memang sudah dipindahkan.

Separuh hati, Naruto pun menuju ke alamat yang diberikan Gaara. Bukan untuk mengemis supaya diizinkan tinggal, semua karena dia tidak mau kehilangan sebuah harta yang sangat berharga untuknya. Sebuah harta yang tertinggal dari masa lalunya yang bahagia.

Lalu Naruto pun menekan intercom yang ada gerbang rumah nan megah itu, dan dia mendapat jawaban setelah menunggu beberapa menit.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara!" kata Naruto dengan nada sewot.

"Silahkan masuk dari gerbang tunggal," ujar suara dari intercom itu.

Kemudian sebuah gerbang kecil terbuka dan Naruto pun segera masuk. Dia pun menyusuri jalan yang terbuat dari batu itu. Mau tak mau dia mengagumi keindahan taman yang tertata apik. Rumpun bunga mawar menjadi pembatas menuju ke sisi taman dengan sebuah kolam ikan mungil yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang yang tampak nyaman untuk tempat tidur siang.

Akhirnya dia tiba di pintu utama rumah itu, tanpa perlu dia mengetuk, ada yang membukakan pintu berukir itu untuknya.

"Uzumaki Sama?" sapa orang yang membuka pintu, seorang pria botak dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh penutup dari kulit. Naruto sempat berpikir kalau dia ada di sarang Yakuza, tapi dia segera mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, tak pernah mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu sopan.

"Gaara Sama telah menunggu anda sedari tadi. Silahkan masuk," si pria yang memakai seragam butler itu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk dalam rumah yang isinya lebih mewah dari apa yang bisa Naruto bayangkan.

Lantainya marmer mengkilat, lukisan dan patung-patung mahal menghiasu setiap sudut rumah itu. Bahkan tangganya terbuat dari pualam putih dan anak tangganya dilapisi karpet merah bersulam.

"Mari, saya akan antar anda ke tempat Gaara Sama."

Canggung, Naruto mengikuti pelayan itu, berniat tak menyentuh apapun, atau dia terpaksa kerja rodi seumur hidup untuk mengganti kerugian. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, menyusuri koridor panjang dengan pintu-pintu yang berjajar di sisi kiri, dan jendela mozaik yang menghias sisi kanan, menampakkan keindahan lain dari taman yang Naruto lihat tadi.

Akhirnya si pelayan berhenti di ruang di ujung koridor, "Gaara Sama telah menunggu kedatangan anda sedari tadi, silahkan," dia pun membuka pintu itu.

Naruto masuk dan berdiri diam di depan pintu yang telah kembali tertutup. Dia tercekat melihat ini kamar ini. Sebuah tempat tidur king size yang berselambu sutra indah, tepat di depan tempat tidur itu, ada seperangkat home theater lengkap dengan LCD TV yang tergantung di dinding. Lalu seperangkat komputer model terbaru di sudut kamar, dekat dengan lemari penuh buku. Ada pula 1 set sofa -yang sepertinya puluhan kali lebih empuk dari kasur di asrama sekolah- yang menghadap ke dinding kaca yang memberi pemandangan langsung ke kolam renang di bagian belakang rumah.

Ini kamar termewah yang pernah Naruto lihat seumur hidupnya. Belum lagi sisi lain kamar yang memiliki 1 lemari kayu ukir antik, juga sebuah pintu lain yang menurut asumsi Naruto adalah kamar mandi... bahkan untuk berkedip saja, Naruto tidak sanggup.

"Kau mau jadi patung penghias kamar ini?"

Naruto kembali sadar dan baru menyadari sosok Gaara yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sosok Gaara tampak begitu wajar diantara barang-barang mewah ini.

"Duduklah!"

Seperti zombie, Naruto menurut dan dia pun duduk perlahan di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk datang," ujar Gaara tanpa nada senang dalam ucapannya yang sedatar lantai kamar itu, "ku pikir kau akan kabur."

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali ke asal, "apa maksudmu!? Kalau kau tidak mencuri semua barangku, aku tidak akan sudi datang kemari."

Gaara menutup bukunya, "mencuri? Kata-katamu tidak sopan. Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu siang tadi?"

"Tapi aku belum setuju 'kan?!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu Gaara berdiri, "aku lakukan ini dengan persetujuan para guru. Aku bertaruh dengan mereka kalau kau akan bisa naik ke kelas dua dengan nilai cemerlang."

"Hah?"

"Karenanya, aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan rencanaku ini. Dan perlu kau ingat, Baki, pelayan yang mengantarmu kesini, adalah mantan anggota AU dan menguasai semua cabang bela diri. Jadi kalau kau mau kabur... relakan 2 atau 3 tulang rusukmu patah atau paling tidak, kau harus opname sebulan di rumah sakit."

"KAU!!" Naruto berdiri dan melotot pada Gaara yang tetap tak bereaksi, "MEMANG KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA? SEENAKNYA SAJA MENENTUKAN APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN. HIDUPKU CUMA MILIKKU!"

Namun sedetik setelahnya amarah Naruto menghilang, dan mendadak dia merasa seperti tikus yang berada di cengkraman kucing begitu dia melihat mata Gaara yang memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Kau ikuti peraturanku, atau ku kurung kau disini sampai kau menyerah," ujar Gaara datar, namun Naruto tahu ada nada ancaman dibaliknya.

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah paksa, tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima, "baiklah," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, "kau sudah menang. Oke. Aku ikuti kemauanmu dan apapun taruhanmu dengan guru-guru sialan itu!"

Naruto bergeming begitu menyadari perubahan di kilat mata Gaara. Bola mata hijau yang tadinya tampak bengis itu mendadak melunak dan menjadi sorot yang lebih ramah, meski masih saja terkesan superior.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum malam. Bersihkan dirimu dan biasakan dirimu di kamar barumu ini," Gaara berjalan menuju pintu, "ah—foto keluargamu sudah aku pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih layak. Ada di laci meja dekat tempat tidur."

Naruto tertegun.

"Jangan sampai terlambat. Baki akan menunggumu di tangga 2 jam lagi," dan Gaara menutup pintu itu.

Naruto masih tertegun. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Belum bisa menyerap kalimat 'biasakan dirimu di kamar barumu ini' yang diucapkan Gaara barusan. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu... dan akhirnya Naruto kembali ke alam nyata...

"JADI **INI** KAMARKU?!!!" jeritnya histeris sendiri. Dan barulah dia sadari detail kecil di kamar itu merujuk pada kesukaannya. Warna oranye. Seprai, korden, karpet, komputer, televisi, semua bernuansa warna oranye yang lembut. Warna favoritnya.

Lalu dia teringat pada foto berharganya. Dia pun bergegas ke meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur dan terkejut mendapati foto lusuh yang dulu dia simpan seadanya di frame jelek, kini tersimpan rapi dalam frame baru yang lagi-lagi berwarna oranye.

Naruto memandangi foto bergambar 3 orang itu, seorang pria berambut pirang dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang tengah menggendong seorang anak berumur 5 tahun. Ya—itu ayah, ibu dan dia... 10 tahun yang lalu. Foto yang diambil sehari sebelum kebakaran maut yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, melenyapkan seluruh kenangan berharga baginya, dan menyisakan selembar foto usang ini.

Naruto meletakkan frame itu di atas meja, menghadap ke tempat tidur, dia tersenyum, namun sedetik setelahnya, senyumnya hilang, berganti raut wajah keheranan, "... bagaimana dia tahu kalau ini foto keluargaku? Dan lagi... kenapa dia tahu warna kesukaanku..."

Pemuda itu terduduk di kasur Spring Bed yang luar biasa empuk dan nyaman itu. belum percaya kalau kamar semewah President Suite di hotel bintang lima ini adalah kamar pribadinya.

"Hyaaa!! Tousan!! Kaasan!! Ini bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam mimpiku," Naruto membanting tubuhnya dan menikmati saat pegas di kasur itu membuatnya seperti diayun dalam buaian seorang ibu, "kalau begini... untuk belajar saja dan mendapat nilai bagus sih, keciiiil!!" dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi aku masih heran..." Naruto melipat tangan di dada, "kenapa dia mau repot berurusan denganku, ya? Pakai acara taruhan dengan guru segala," dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah.. ku rasa meski aneh, dia ga jahat-jahat amat kok. Cuma..." Naruto merinding tiba-tiba, "jangan-jangan dia mau jadikan aku simpanannya..."

Detik berikutnya Naruto menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke kepalanya, "pikiranmu memang perlu di cuci, Uzumaki Naruto!!" serunya. Kemudian dia melompat berdiri, "yosh!! Waktunya mandi dan mengenyahkan seluruh pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalaku ini!!"

.

#

.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Gaara, pelayan yang tadi mengantarnya sudah menunggu di tangga. Naruto sudah merasa segar dan bisa berpikir normal lagi setelah memanjakan diri dengan berendam dalam air panas dalam bath tub yang nyaman. Ini mandi terlama dalam hidupnya. Dia membersihkan diri dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Lalu dia juga lega karena isi lemari pakaiannya adalah baju casual yang dia suka. Kaos dan jeans. Dia sempat takut disuruh memakai pakaian resmi seperti Gaara.

Lalu dia mengikuti Baki menuruni tangga, menuju ke sisi lain rumah megah itu. Baki membuka sebuah pintu yang menuju ke ruang makan. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah meja makan panjang yang –pastinya- mewah. Dengan 3 kursi di masing-masing sisinya dan satu di masing-masing ujungnya.

Gaara sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Naruto duduk di hadapannya setelah diantar oleh Baki. Tak lama, para pelayan lain datang dan menghidangkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Naruto tak mau repot terkejut saat melihat santapan lezat yang disajikan di piringnya. Dan sebenarnya sejak di kamar tadi dia bertekad kalau tidak akan kaget lagi mengenai apapun di rumah ini.

Gaara sudah mulai makan setelah mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' dengan pelan. Tapi Naruto belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Anu..."

Gaara melirik pada Naruto, menghentikan gerakan tangan yang sedang memotong daging steak di piringnya.

"Anu.. apa keluargamu ga makan bareng disini?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "mereka ada di luar negri, saat ini di rumah ini, hanya ada kau, aku dan para pelayan," Gaara pun melanjutkan makannya.

Entah harus lega atau ngeri, Naruto akhirnya makan juga, mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang kembali menjejali otaknya. Alhasil, dia sama sekali tidak menikmati makan malam itu.

Selesai makan malam, Gaara mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku, Naruto berpikir itu adalah perpustakaan, dan sepertinya dia benar. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan isi pertaruhanku dengan para guru," kata Gaara.

Naruto duduk sesantai yang dia bisa di sofa nyaman itu dan mendengarkan Gaara.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu 'terkendali' dan tidak berkelahi lagi. Lalu aku juga berjanji akan memperbaiki nilai sekolahmu dan akan bisa melewati kenaikan kelas dengan baik. Dan yang terakhir... aku mencalonkanmu sebagai ketua OSIS untuk tahun depan."

Nyaris saja Naruto terjungkal dari duduknya saat mendengar itu, "HAH!! KAU SUDAH GILA??!!"

"Aku masih waras, sejauh yang aku yakini."

Naruto tertegun sekian detik sebelum kembali bicara, "oke. Aku ngerti 2 persyaratan pertama, tapi kenapa.. harus mencalonkanku sebagai ketua OSIS? Masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Gaara memandang Naruto, "aku tahu kau bisa. Dan aku juga tahu sebenarnya bukan kau yang selalu memulai semua perkelahian yang ada dalam daftar 'kriminal'mu. Semua tidak lebih karena kau yang suka ikut campur urusan orang yang membuatmu menjadi berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat," Gaara bersandar di sofa tunggal yang dia duduki dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak bodoh. Nilaimu saat SD dan awal SMP sangat mengesankan. Kau berubah sejak naik ke kelas 2 SMP."

Naruto mengejang, "dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau boleh katakan aku stalker atau apa. Yang jelas aku sudah menyelidiki segalanya tentangmu. Dan aku juga tahu tentang keluargamu," Gaara memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang membuat Naruto mendadak menjadi merasa begitu aman.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang biaya sekolahmu. Selama kau menuruti 'kontrak' ini, aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhanmu dan membuatmu terlepas dari jerat yang mengikatmu."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama sebelum dia kembali bicara, "... kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa aku?"

Gaara membalas pandangan itu dengan sorot mata yang sama, lembut, dan melindungi, "karena kau dan aku terhubung."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "terhubung? Oleh apa?"

"Kau yang harus mengingatnya. Apa yang menghubungkan kita," Gaara berdiri.

"Eh?"

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahatlah," kata Gaara dengan cepat mengubah alur pembicaraan, "hari ini pasti menjadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu," dia memandang Naruto, kali ini sorot matanya kembali seperti semula. Dingin dan agak arogan.

Hening... Naruto mengikuti Gaara keluar dari perpustakaan dan kembali ke kamarnya –setelah nyaris saja kesasar-. Di dalam kamar, sekali lagi dia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk itu, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dalam sehari ini.

Selesai berkelahi, tahu-tahu dia didatangi senior yang 'memaksa'nya tinggal bersama. Lalu seluruh masa lalunya telah diketahui orang lain. Lalu sekarang dia bilang mereka terhubung. Padahal Naruto yakin tidak pernah mengenal Gaara sebelumnya.

"Tapi dia itu aneh... mukanya datar seperti pakai topeng.. tapi kenapa sorot matanya bisa berubah-ubah begitu ya? Kadang dia seperti singa yang buas, kadang tampak tenang... dan sedih.." gumam Naruto.

Pusing dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar Naruto mendadak menguap dan langsung saja tertidur dengan pulas tanpa mimpi.

.

#

.

Sedetik setelah membuka matanya, Naruto langsung melompat bangun. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya otaknya kembali memutar rekaman ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ahh.. iya. Sekarang aku terikat 'kontrak' dengan Gaara itu."

Naruto melirik jam weker berbentuk kodok di meja. Masih jam 6. Ini rekor terpaginya.

"Kenapa aku bisa bangun sepagi ini, ya?" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Menguap, Naruto pun turun dari tempat tidur dan dia memandang foto keluarganya.

Kemudian dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Entah kenapa, kantuknya hilang sama sekali. Setelahnya Naruto pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih.

Lalu dia pun menjadikan waktu senggang ini untuk mengelilingi kamarnya. Memeriksa apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Sasarannya yang pertama adalah rak home theater, ada DVD player, satu rak penuh DVD original, juga segala macam console game.

Puas, dia beralih ke meja komputer. Selain seperangkat canggih komputer, meja itu pun dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran yang lebih 'beradab' dari milik Naruto. Kemudian dia baru sadar kalau tas sekolahnya tergantung rapi di sisi meja itu.

"Hee... dia serius sekali rupanya. Sampai rela mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli semua ini," Naruto beralih duduk di sofa dan memandang langit pagi yang masih sedikit gelap.

"Aaahh—kenapa semua jadi begini ya? Mendadak disuruh tinggal serumah sama senior yang aku ga kenal sama sekali. Ikut dalam taruhan aneh..." gumam Naruto sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi, "tapi.. dia sepertinya mengerti sekali tentangku," dia duduk tegak lagi, "dia bilang kami terhubung... tapi oleh apa? Tidak mungkin saudara."

Sibuk berpikir, tak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu. Naruto terlonjak karena suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto Sama? Gaara Sama sudah menunggu untuk makan pagi. Apa anda sudah siap?" suara seorang pelayan wanita terdengar di balik pintu itu.

"Y-ya!! Aku akan segera turun," Naruto meloncat dari sofa dan bergegas mengambil seragam dan segera berganti pakaian. Setelah itu dia pun keluar dan ternyata pelayan itu menunggu di depan pintu dan mengantar Naruto sampai ke ruang makan.

Gaara sudah ada di sana duluan dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa meski Naruto sudah duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena Gaara sama sekali tidak bicara. Dia terbiasa sendiri di asrama. Yang mana keberadaannya seolah tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Dia juga tidak pernah menyapa siapapun di asrama. Dan jadilah.. mereka sarapan dengan suasana yang bahkan lebih hening dari kuburan keramat....

.

Selesai sarapan, pelayan memberikan sekotak bentou untuk Naruto –yang langsung membeku- juga untuk Gaara. Kemudian pelayan itu memberitahu Gaara kalau mobil dan supir siap mengantar mereka sekolah.

Sedikit ling lung, Naruto mengikuti ga menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang menunggu di depan pintu utama rumah itu. si supir telah membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Gaara masuk dan Naruto –masih tetap _speechless_- mengikutinya.

Saat pintu di tutup dan supir kembali ke tempatnya untuk melajukan kendaraan itu, Gaara pun bicara.

"Mulai sekarang seluruh tingkah lakumu ada dalam pengawasanku. Dan kalau kau lengah dan melanggar satu saja kesepakatan kita, aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman untukmu."

Naruto tidak berkutik mendengar nada bicara Gaara yang datar seperti itu. Pilihan yang dia punya hanyalah kembali menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti saat dia SMP dulu, murid yang termasuk dalam golongan pintar, sebelum dia menerima hukuman entah apa dari Gaara.

Mobil itu melaju tanpa hambatan dan akhirnya berhenti di gerbang sekolah. Kembali si supir membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Gaara keluar dan jelas cuek pada pandangan lapar para cewek matre atau pandangan memuja dari anggota fans clubya.

Dan suasana mendada hening saat seluruh yang ada di sekitar sana melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Gaara. Siswa siswi serentak menghentikan langkah mereka, begitu pun guru BK yang bertugas memeriksa seragam di pagar.

Biasanya Naruto adalah langganan omelan guru BK itu, tapi hari ini... tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Naruto. Seragamnya rapi, dasi pun terpasang dengan benar. Dia sama sekali tidak tampak sebagai si biang onar.

"Jam makan siang nanti aku tunggu di ruang OSIS," kata Gaara sebelum dia melangkah duluan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri jadi pusat perhatian. Makanya dia dengan sepenuh hati segera melesat masuk dan begitu mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki, dia pun langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

.

"Sial... rasanya aneh kalau dilihati seperti itu terus," Naruto mencuci mukanya di toilet. Sejak awal pelajaran sampai istirahat, pandangan seisi kelas terasa menusuk-nusuknya. Dengung gosip pun mulai membuat panas telinga Naruto. Seandainya tidak ada ikatan 'kontrak' dengan Gaara, mungkin dia bakal menghajar siapapun yang membicarakannya.

Tapi dengan posisinya yang mirip tikus yang terperangkap di sela taring sang kucing, Naruto tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk melanggar perjanjian. Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Dia harus seger ke ruang OSIS, kalau tidak entah sindiran macam apa lagi yang akan dia terima dari Gaara.

Secepat kilat dia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu dia bergegas melesat menuju ruang OSIS. Setelah sampai di pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu dengan papan berukir tulisan 'RUANG OSIS', Naruto pun mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Masuk," suara Gaara terdengar dari balik pintu.

Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat kalau Gaara hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. dengan canggung, dia masuk dan menutup pintu. Lalu –sesuai isyarat dari Gaara- dia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat dimana Gaara duduk.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Gaara.

"Bagus," jawab Naruto dengan nada sarkastis, "kau membuat aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi selebritis.

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Dan karena tak ada kat alagi yang terucap, Naruto pun ikut mengeluarkan bekalnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Saat dia membuka tutup kotak itu, Naruto terperangah melihat isinya.

"Kenapa? Itu makanan kesukaanmu kan?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk saat melihat bermacam lauk kesukaannya tertata rapi dalam wabah persegi itu.

"Makanlah," ujar Gaara pelan.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai makan setelah mengucapkan, "itadakimasu."

.

Tak satu pun bicara sampai bekal mereka habis tak bersisa. Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengambil dua gelas teh dari meja kecil dekat jendela dan memberikan satu untuk Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto menerima gelas itu lalu meminum isinya.

Gaara kembali duduk, "sore ini aku ada rapat OSIS. Kau tunggu di kelasmu sampai aku datang menjemputmu!"

"Tidak punya pilihan selain 'iya' kan?" Naruto menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," Gaara terlihat terganggu sama sekali oleh nada bicara Naruto yang terang-terang menyindirnya. Sepertinya dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara menangani Naruto. Untuk mencegah adu mulut yang tidak berguna, lebih didiamkan saja.

Dan Naruto pun menyerah tanpa syarat meski sambil menggerutu.

.

#

.

Tak terasa dua bulan sudah Naruto tinggal di rumah –yang masih dianggap Naruto sebagai istana- Gaara. Selama itu dia terus mencari-cari ikatan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Gaara... hasilnya... nihil. Dia yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal Gaara sebelum ini, itu cukup membuat Naruto jadi frustasi sendiri.

"Kemajuan," Gaara menutup buku latihan soal yang dikerjakan Naruto sejak satu jam yang lalu, "kesalahnmu berkurang."

"Bagus," kata Naruto santai.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewati ujian semester ini dan menikmati libur musim dingimu," Gaara duduk di balik meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku berbahasa asing.

Naruto bersandar di sofa, tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu dia pun mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi jadi pikirannya.

"Apa... liburan nanti aku akan tetap tinggal disini?"

Gaara tidak memandang pemuda pirang itu saat dia menjawa, "aku bukannya mengekang kebebasanmu. Kau berhak pergi kemana pun yang kau suka," dia mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di meja itu, "apa kau ada rencana saat liburan nanti?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "ku pikir kau yang ada rencana dan tidak mau aku mengacaukannya."

"Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun," Gaara berdiri, "dan sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk kita beberapa hari setelah liburan dimulai, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, "acara? Apa?"

Sejenak Gaara diam memandang mata biru milik Naruto, "ku asumsikan jawaban itu sebagai, 'ya, aku tidak keberatan'," katanya, "ada pertemuan rutin dari kolega bisnis ayahku, aku hadir untuk mewakilinya karena ayahku tidak bisa pulang. Jadi kalau kau memang tidak keberatan, tanggal 22 Desember pukul delapan malam, kita akan menghadiri pesta itu."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar melongo dibuatnya, "kau ini sudah benar-benar sinting, ya? seumur hidup aku tidak pernah pergi ke pesta kelas atas begitu. Kau mau mempermalukan aku?"

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan, Gaara pun menjawab, "aku tidak berniat mempermalukan siapapun, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mempermalukanku," dia membuka satu dari pintu ganda itu, "oyasumi."

Naruto melengos dan dia merosot sampai tubuhnya terbaring di sofa empuk itu, "hhh... sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa maunya."

Bengong sebentar di ruangan penuh buku itu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamar. Besok hari sabtu, jadi dia berencana menghabiskan malam ini untuk main game atau nonton DVD. Karenanya, sebelum kembali ke kamar, dia 'mampir' dulu ke dapur untuk meminta beberapa camilan.

Para pelayan segera menawarkan berbagai macam kue dan minuman, tapi Naruto cuma mau beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan juga soda. Dengan kecewa, para 'petugas' dapur itu pun memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto.

"Dasar... malam-malam begini masih saja sempat menawari kue yang aneh-aneh," Naruto memeluk 3 bungkus snack dan 4 kaleng soda di kedua tangannya dan dengan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

Dengan suka cita dia meletakkan semua bawaannya di karpet bulat –yang tentunya berwarna oranye- lalu mengeluarkan PS2 yang menjadi temannya bergadang selama dia tinggal di rumah ini. Namun belum lagi Naruto sempat mengeluarkan CD game dari wadahnya, dia mendengar suara kecipak air di kejauhan.

Dia pun memandang ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Naruto pun meletakkan kembali wadah CD game miliknya dan menuju ke luar balkon. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat langsung ke arah kolam renang, dan di dalamnya ada Gaara yang tengah berenang dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain.

"Heee... dia itu benar-benar aneh. Masa iya berenang jam 10 malam begini?" tanpa sadar Naruto malah menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon itu. nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Gaara yang baru sampai ke sisi lain kolam, kini beranjak naik dan duduk di tepi kolam, merendam kakinya dalam air yang jernih itu.

Tanpa di duga Naruto, mendadak Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau memata-matai aku?" tanya Gaara dengan volume suara biasa namun entah kenapa terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Tidak sengaja saja," Naruto berusaha menjawab dengan nada wajar meski sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang salah di dadanya.

Gaara menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jarinya, membuat sosoknya menjadi sedikit berbeda dengan Gaara yang biasa tampil serba rapi. Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tampak menakjubkan di antara sinar lampu yang membuat riak air menjadi bercahaya.

"Mau bergabung?" tanya Gaara, "kau suka bermain air 'kan?"

Naruto separuh tertawa saat menjawab, "ya... aku memang suka bermain air. Tapi jawabanku kali ini adalah 'tidak', karena aku tidak mau menghabiskan akhir pekanku dengan terkapar di tempat tidur karena flu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "kau mulai pintar bermain kata rupanya."

"Berkatmu," Naruto kembali berdiri tegak, "aku masuk. Kau yakin mau tetap berenang?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan kena flu besok pagi," kata Gaara yakin.

Naruto cuma melempar cengiran lebar khas dirinya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon dengan rapat. Dan setelah itu... dia lupa tujuan semula untuk bermain game dan akhirnya menghabiskan malamnya untuk memakan snack dan bengong di depan televisi yang menyala sia-sia.

"_Aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji."_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be CoNTINUE**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yang mau ripiu... silahkan... yang mau lanjut ke chap dua juga... silahkan =)

*A/N Macam apa inih?*


	2. Chapter 2

PROMISE

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Gaara x Naruto

Rate: T

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Sesuai dugaanku," Gaara memandang buku laporan nilai milik Naruto dengan wajah puas. Semua sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Naruto tersenyum bangga, "memang aku ini tipe yang serius kalau sudah niat," katanya.

Gaara meletakkan buku biru itu di meja belajarnya, "dengan begini, kau benar-benar akan menikmati liburan kali ini tanpa perlu ikut kelas tambahan," dia melirik jam tangannya, "sebagai perayaan... bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?"

"Heh?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau... makan ramen sepuasnya?"

"MAU!!" jawab Naruto sepenuh hati.

Gaara nyaris tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto yang begitu jujur. Naruto jadi malu sendiri karenanya.

"Senang melihatmu semangat begitu. Ambil jaketmu dan kita pergi."

"OK!!" dengan penuh semangat, Naruto pun berlari melintasi koridor antara kamar Gaara dan kamarnya. Sedikit brutal, dia pun langsung menarik jaket kesayangnnya dari dalam lemar. Begitu dia keluar kamar, dia melihat Gaara sudah berdiri di dekat tangga.

Lalu keduanya menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu depan. Saat itu Baki keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Anda hendak pergi, tuan muda?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan menyuruh supir bersiap."

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "kami keluar jalan kaki. Dan jangan merepotkan dirimu untukmengikuti kemana kami pergi," ujar Gaara sambil memakai syal dan sarung tangannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah megah itu menuju ke daerah pertokoan. Gaara membawa Naruto ke sebuah warung ramen di sudut perempatan jalan. Di tengah udara dingin seperti ini, mereka tidak heran kalau kedai ramen itu penuh sesak.

"Kelihatannya tidak akan nyaman di sini," kata Gaara melihat betapa padatnya isi kedai kecil itu.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "... aku punya kedai langganan sih. Tapi lumayan jauh dari sini. Kau mau kesana?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sekalian jalan-jalan."

Dua setengah bulan yang lalu, Naruto pasti terheran-heran dengan sikap Gaara yang cukup 'ramah' ini. Tapi sejak mengenalnya lebih dekat, Naruto tahu Gaara tidak begitu menyebalkan seperti penampilannya yang selalu perlente. Gaara cukup 'normal' untuk remaja seusia mereka. Meski memang sifat dasarnya yang pendiam itu tidak bisa diubah, terkadang mereka main game, walau tetap saja ekspresi Gaara tidak berubah, baik saat dia menang atau kalah.

Mereka juga mulai sering ngobrol, terlebih sebelum ujian –sehabis percakapan mereka antar balkon dan kolam renang, tepatnya-. Mereka sering menghabiskan sore sambil menikmati kue dan teh di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman depan rumah Gaara, atau membaca kembali bahan-bahan ujian di perpustakaan.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan untuk Naruto adalah waktu dia terbangun di suatu pagi dan mendadak teringat kalau dia... pernah bertemu Gaara sebelum ini. Dia ingat pernah berjabat tangan dengan anak laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata emerald. Tapi dia belum bisa ingat... kapan dan dimana itu terjadi.

Dipikir lagi... Naruto baru sadar kalau sikap Gaara berubah nyaris 180 derajat adalah tepat saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan kalau dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Disana," Naruto menunjuk sebuah kedai di dekat taman.

"Cepat, kalau begitu, kecuali kalau kau berniat membuatku membeku di luar sini."

Naruto tertawa mendengar candaan Gaara yang sekarang sering dia dengar, "iya iya... ayo masuk," dan dia pun berjalan duluan memasuki kedai ramen itu.

Setelah memesan 2 porsi besar ramen, mereka duduk di meja kosong yang ada di sudut kedai itu. mereka langsung melepas jaket dan syal karena di dalam kedai sangatlah hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sering main sampai kemari," kata Gaara, "ini kan jauh dari asrama."

Naruto cuma nyengir.

Tak begitu lama, pesanan mereka datang. Kedua remaja itu pun segera menikmati santapan panas yang sangat cocok di tengah udara musim dingin seperti ini. Naruto dengan cepat menghabiskan ramen pertamanya, dia pun segera memesan porsi yang kedua, padahal Gaara belum juga menghabiskan separuh isi mangkuknya.

.

"Kenyaaaang!!" Naruto mengusap perutnya yang terasa penuh sesak. 4 mangkuk besar bertumpuk di sebelahnya.

Gaara tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang tampak puas menyantap makanan kegemarannya itu, "sebenarnya aku masih mau beli okonomiyaki untuk camilan di rumah, tapi sepertinya kau sudah kekenyangan."

Saat itu Naruto mengeleng keras, "aku masih sanggup kalau cuma tambah seporsi okonomiyaki lagi," katanya, "tenang saja. perutku ini kuat, kok."

"Itu sih dasarnya kau saja yang rakus," Gaara berdiri dan menuju ke konter untuk membayar apa yang mereka habiskan. Lalu bersama Naruto dia meninggalkan kedai itu dan menuju ke kedai okonomiyaki yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau tunggu di luar saja, ya?! Kelihatannya sepi, jadi pasti cuma sebentar."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu di sana," Naruto menunjuk vending machine yang ada di dekat toko rokok.

Gaara mengangguk sebelum masuk ke kedai. Seperti dugaannya, kedai itu tidak begitu ramai, maka Gaara segera menuju ke kasir untuk memesan 2 porsi okonomiyaki. Sambil menunggu, dia bersandar di meja konter dan melihat sekelompok remaja yang duduk mengitari wajan datar dan membuat okonomiyaki mereka sendiri sambil bercanda.

Belum lama dia melamun sampai tiba-tiba dia terhenyak oleh suara teriakan dari arah luar. Suara Naruto. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Gaara segera melesat keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Naruto didesak ke vending machine oleh seorang pria gemuk paruh baya dengan kepala sedikit botak. Pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan dia pun memaki-maki.

"LEPASKAN DIA!!" Gaara menarik bagian belakang baju pria itu dan menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

Pria tadi terhuyung dan terjatuh di trotoar. Keributan itu menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang, termasuk mengunjung kedai yang kaget karena salah satu tamu tiba-tiba kabur keluar.

Gaara berdiri di depan Naruto yang gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat dan bisa Gaara rasakan kalau Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Gaara memandang pria yang mabuk dan masih terduduk di jalan trotoar itu, barulah dia sadar siapa pria itu.

"Kau..." Gaara maju dan mencengkram kerah baju pria itu dan memaksanya berdiri, "jangan berani kau sentuh dia, pemabuk brengsek!!"

Pria itu menyeringai, "apa urusanmu bocah? Kau berniat melindungi pelacur kecil itu?"

Kepalan tangan Gaara telak menghantam wajah pria itu, tapi Gaara tidak melepaskan cengkraman di kerah bajunya, "sekali lagi kau hina dia, aku pastikan hidupmu menderita seumur hidup," ancam Gaara serius.

Tapi pria botak gemuk itu hanya tertawa menghina, "hah, jadi kau sudah punya mangsa baru rupanya Naru Chan. Apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya sampai dia membelamu begini? Pastinya lebih dari apa yang kau beri untukku kan?" dia terkekeh.

"TIDAAAAK!!" Naruto menjerit dan langsung duduk meringkuk sambil meremas kepalanya.

"KAU BAJINGAN!!" Gaara hendak menghajar pria itu lagi, namun saat itu terdengar suara peluit dan muncullah dua orang polisi.

"Hentikan keributan ini," ujar salah seorang polisi yang melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gaara. Sementara polisi yang lain membubarkan kerumunan di sana.

"Ikut kami ke pos, sekarang!" ujar polisi yang berada dekat dengan Gaara itu.

Enggan, Gaara membiarkan polisi itu menggiring pria gemuk itu. Gaara lalu menuju Naruto yang masih gemetaran sambil meringkuk di dekat vending machine.

"Naruto..." Gaara menyentuh pundak pemuda itu.

Naruto mengejang saat merasakan sentuhan Gaara, tapi dengan segera dia merasa rileks lagi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja," bisik Gaara menenangkan. Dia membimbing Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti polisi yang ada di depannya.

.

Sesampainya di pos, polisi itu menginterogasi si pria itu dan memberi Naruto segelas teh hangat. Gaara menelepon ke rumahnya dan menyuruh Baki menjemput mereka. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Naruto dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

Naruto menangis terisak. Wajahnya masih pucat dan bias ketakutan masih memenuhi kedua matanya. Gaara menyandarkan kepala Naruto di dadanya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Lalu dia mengusap-usap punggung Naruto dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baki datang mengendarai sebuah mobil sedan biasa –paling biasa diantara semua mobil mewah yang ada di garasi rumah Gaara- dan masuk ke dalam pos polisi itu.

"Tuan muda, saya membawa apa yang anda minta," ujar Baki.

"Berikan pada polisi itu. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Baki pun melaksanakan perintah majikannya, dia beralih menyerahkan amplop coklat yang dia bawa pada polisi. Begitu dibaca, kedua polisi itu langsung panik dan bergegas menelepon markas pusat. Dengan sedikit kekacauan, Baki meminta supaya dia bisa pulang membawa 2 pemuda di depan, kedua polisi itu langsung memberi izin tanpa basa-basi sementara mereka langsung menjebloskan si pria separuh botak itu dalam sel.

.

"Pergilah!" kata Gaara, "aku yang akan menjaganya."

Seperti biasa, dengan patuh Baki melaksanakan perintah, dia segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa oranye itu setelah membungkuk hormat pada salah satu pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Sabaku itu.

Gaara duduk di samping Naruto yang berbaring. Dia pun menyelimuti tubuh pemuda pirang yang kini terasa begitu rapuh itu.

"Gaara..."

Yang dipanggil namanya menggenggam erat jemari Naruto, meyakinkan kalau mereka bersama.

"Gaara... aku..."

"Tenanglah!! Jangan pikirkan apapun. Kau aman disini, Naruto. Kau aman..."

Mendengar itu Naruto mulai menangis. Gaara membiarkannya dan malah memeluknya dengan erat, "aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah mendapat balasan yang setimpal, aku yakinkan kau akan hal itu."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Gaara, tak lama dia pun tertidur dengan wajah basah karena airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Gaara membenahi posisi tidur Naruto dan menyelimutinya.

Diusap-usapnya kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "aku belum bisa janjiku padamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menderita lagi... Aku akan menjagamu..."

_._

_oOo_

_._

"_Tousan, siapa dia?" Gaara kecil memandang pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk sendiri di sofa putih yang ada di ruang pesta itu._

"_Oh... pastinya itu Naruto, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze."_

"_Putra Minato Sama?"_

"_Iya. Bertemanlah dengannya. Tapi sebelum itu... kita harus menyapa para tamu yang lain."_

_Dengan patuh Gaara mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Bocah 6 tahun itu telah belajar berlaku jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya. Bukannya dia mengeluh, Gaara senang-senang saja selama itu berarti dia ada dekat dengan ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki._

_Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya Gaara 'dibebaskan' oleh ayahnya. Saat itu dia langsung menuju ke sofa putih di sisi kanan ruangan berhias mewah itu. dan dia lihat bocah pirang tadi masih ada di tempat yang sama. Gaara pun segera menghampirinya._

"_Hai," sapa Gaara ramah._

_Bocah pirang yang sedang menikmati puding di piring kecilnya itu terkejut dan memandang Gaara dengan penuh tanda tanya._

"_Namaku Gaara. Sabakuno Gaara," dia mengulurkan tangannya._

"_A... aku..."_

"_Namikaze Naruto kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu, dan kau mirip sekali dengannya."_

_Anak bernama Naruto kemudian itu tersenyum lalu dia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyuruh supaya Gaara duduk di sebelahnya, "kau mau puding? Biar aku ambilkan."_

_Gaara menggeleng, "gigiku sedang sakit. Tousan melarangku makan apapun yang mengandung gula."_

"_Oh—sayang sekali. Padahal puding ini enak lho."_

_Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan Naruto menghabiskan kudapannya. Pesta terus berlangsung, mengabaikan dua anak kecil yang duduk di sofa putih panjang itu. Gaara pun mengajak Naruto mengobrol. Seperti tentang hobi mereka. Naruto suka bermain air di musim panas. Kadang dia juga betah berlama-lama di kolam renang untuk menghindari sengatan panas. Tak heran kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan, Gaara mengira itu karena dia selalu berenang di siang hari yang terik._

_Naruto juga bertanya hobi Gaara, dan saat dijawab, "membaca," Naruto langsung mengatakan, "seperti orang tua saja," dan dia tertawa dengan suara yang lucu._

_Lalu mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain. Seperti Gaara yang menceritakan kalau dia punya dua orang kakak, yang malam ini tidak ikut ke pesta karena keduanya terkapar karena flu. Dan Naruto bilang kalau dia tidak punya saudara dan ingin jadi adik Gaara, yang disambut oleh senyuman Gaara._

_Namun obrolan menyenangkan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto mulai terlihat bosan dan menguap sesekali._

"_Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja. Aku akan menjagamu."_

_Naruto menguap lagi, tapi dia menolak untuk tidur._

_Gaara mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, "aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji."_

_Senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Naruto saat bocah itu bersandar pada Gaara dan memejamkan matanya. Merasa begitu nyaman dan aman. Tanpa sadar Gaara jadi ikut mengantuk dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur di sofa itu, mengundang senyum siapapun yang melihat mereka._

.

oOo

.

Gaara terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk lagi. Perlahan dia duduk dan menoleh ke sisi kirinya dimana Naruto masih memejamkan mata dan terlelap dengan nyaman.

Gaara menyibak poni Naruto perlahan supaya tidak membangunkannya. Dia teringat kenangan masa kecilnya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Dan ada jeda sepuluh tahun untuk pertemuan mereka yang kedua, dengan kondisi dimana Naruto lupa padanya.

Dan setelah penyelidikan, Gaara baru tahu kalau Naruto mengalami shock yang luar biasa hingga dia kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. Sejak menerima kabar tentang kebakaran yang menewaskan suami istri Namikaze, Gaara sudah membujuk ayahnya untuk merawat Naruto. Dikabulkan, namun saat itu hak asuh Naruto sudah jatuh ke tangan seseorang bernama Sarutobi, seorang guru kaligrafi ternama yang dikenal sebagai orang terdekat dari Minato.

Meski begitu, Gaara tak melepaskan pandangan dan terus memantau perkembangan Naruto. Tak sulit dengan jaringan koneksi dan kekuasaan ayahnya sebagai salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Jepang ini.

Kelegaan karena Naruto tampak bahagia tinggal bersama 'kakek'nya musnah saat Gaara duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Sarutobi meninggal karena sakit dan Naruto di rawat oleh sebuah keluarga yang mengaku sebagai kerabat jauh Kushina, ibu Naruto.

Namun dari penyelidikan Gaara, dia tahu kalau keluarga itu penipu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto dan hanya mengincar harta warisan keluarga Namikaze saja.

Saat Gaara meminta bantuan sang ayah, dia malah mendapat tantangan dari ayahnya.

"_Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, dapatkan dengan menggunakan kemampuanmu sendiri."_

Kata-kata itu menjadi motivasi Gaara untuk 'mengambil' kembali Naruto dari tangan para penipu itu. Untungnya sang ayah masih mengizinkan Gaara menggunakan seluruh akses dan aset keluarga.

Dan saat dia lulus SMP, Gaara mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari para 'agen intel'nya -yang bertugas mengikuti Naruto sepanjang 24 jam dalam seminggu- bahwa Naruto telah dilecehkan secara fisik dan mental oleh kepala keluarga tempatnya tinggal itu. Gaara nyaris saja hilang kendali, tapi dia beruntung karena saat kejadian itu, seluruh keluarganya –yang sebenarnya menetap di London- sedang ada di Jepang, hingga Gaara bisa memikirkan jalan keluar dengan kepala dingin.

Cara yang dipakai Gaara ada dengan memberikan beasiswa pada Naruto ke perguruan Nishiyama. Perguruan yang terdiri dari SMP dan SMA dengan sistem asrama. Setidaknya itu menjauhkan Naruto dari keluarga biadab itu. Sejak masuk asrama—kelakuan Naruto berubah total, tak terkendali dan lebih cepat emosi, bahkan memakai nama keluarga ibunya, Uzumaki. Gaara hanya bisa memaklumi itu sebagai pelampiasan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat itu...

.

Gaara tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat melihat Naruto mulai terbangun. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya juga.

"Ohayou," sapa Gaara pelan, tidak ingin mengejutkan Naruto.

Tampaknya berhasil, karena Naruto tersenyum, "... seperti dulu, ya? Kau tidur sambil memelukku."

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar terkejut, "Naruto... k-kau sudah ingat?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tadi aku bermimpi, saat pertemuan kita di pesta itu. Aku mengantuk dan kau memelukku, berjanji kalau kau tidak akan pergi. Saat itu rasanya nyaman sekali," dia memandang Gaara, "dan kau menepati janjimu... kau tidak pergi."

Gaara mengusap wajah Naruto, "aku senang kau sudah ingat padaku. Mulai sekarang—aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Naruto memanjakan diri dalam pelukan Gaara yang sehangat pelukan ibu dan ayahnya...

.

Usai sarapan pagi, Gaara dan Naruto duduk dengan santai di salah satu ruang santai di rumah besar itu. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang yang menghadap ke halaman yang mulai ditutupi salju.

Gaara lalu menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan sejak menerima kabar kematian kedua orang tua Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa pada Gaara, jelas 'terima kasih' saja tidak akan cukup membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Gaara untuknya. Tapi Gaara hanya menjawab kalau nilai-nilai Naruto yang memuaskan sudah cukup untuk membayar semua. Naruto tertawa mendengar nada humor di suara Gaara.

Setelahnya mereka menikmati hari dengan santai, sungguh akhir pekan yang sempurna. Malam harinya Gaara dan Naruto mendapat kabar kalau keluarga penipu itu telah mendapat hukuman kurungan, kecuali anaknya –remaja berandal berumur 18 tahun- yang masuk ke instalasi khusus anak-anak yang bermasalah. Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman puas menghias wajahnya. Naruto pun tampak senang karena mimpi buruknya sudah berakhir.

Saat mereka akan tidur, Naruto kembali mendapati kalau dirinya aman dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Kau akan ada disini saat aku bangun nanti 'kan?"

"Ya, Naruto. Aku akan ada disini. Aku janji."

Naruto tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku tenang, karena kau selalu menepati janjimu."

Gaara ikut tersenyum, lalu dia mengusap pipi Naruto, kali ini dengan sengaja menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Dia sudah mengerti benar apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Naruto saat ini. Dan pastinya dia telah terpesona oleh mata biru bening itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Naruto sendiri langsung memejamkan mata dan membiarkan saat bibir Gaara menyentuh bibirnya dalam sentuhan yang sangat lembut, sentuhan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Seolah kini seluruh beban dalam dirinya menguap dan meninggalkannya hanya dengan seluruh kebahagiaan yang pernah dia rasakan...

.

#

.

"HACHHUUU!!!" ketiga kalinya Naruto bersin dalam dua menit ini.

Gaara menempelkan plester kompres di kening pemuda pirang itu, "dasar kau ini. Masa begitu saja kena flu, sih?"

Naruto cemberut, "ga adil. Padahal kan kita tidur sama-sama ga pakai baju. Kenapa cuma aku yang kena flu?"

"Karena aku lebih tahan dingin dibandingkan denganmu," Gaara menyelipkan termometer di mulut Naruto yang membuat si pirang itu pasrah dan tidak protes lagi. Setelah bunyi 'pip' pelan dari termometer digital itu, Gaara memeriksa suhunya, "37. lumayan juga," dia menyelimuti Naruto.

"Aku lapar..."

"Sebentar lagi pelayan datang membawa sarapan untukmu," Gaara menyimpan termometer itu dalam wadahnya. Seperti kata Gaara, tak begitu lama, pelayan datang sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan air putih untuk Naruto.

Gaara menerima mangkuk dan cangkir itu, si pelayan mengajukan diri untuk merawat Naruto tapi Gaara segera menolak. Dia pun menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Naruto sewot saat Gaara mengambil posisi untuk menyuapinya, pemuda pirang itu susah payah untuk duduk dan menyambar mangkuk dari tangan Gaara.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak manis. Padahal kalau sakit biasanya orang suka manja 'kan?"

"Dan maaf kalau aku bukan anak manja," Naruto menyendok bubur panas itu lalu meniupnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "bukan anak manja, ya? Terus yang tadi malam merengek supaya aku tidak pergi itu siapa?"

Muka Naruto berubah merah padam, "aku tidak merengek!!" serunya.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto, "tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan menghabiskan isi mangkuknya dengan cepat. Gaara lalu memberikan obat pada Naruto yang langsung meminumnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" Gaara menyuruh pemuda pirang itu berbaring lagi.

Naruto menurut dan membiarkan Gaara menyelimutinya, "kau... tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Tidak akan," Gaara duduk di sisi Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, "aku akan tetap disini. Sampai kau bosan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan bosan," Naruto bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Gaara. Dia memejamkan mata dan segera merasa mengantuk saat Gaara mengusap punggungnya dengan begitu lembut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Naruto terlelap.

Akhirnya Gaara pun ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Saat ini dia merasa begitu utuh. Dia telah mendapatkan kembali serpihan jiwanya yang menghilang. Saat ayah dan kedua kakaknya pulang nanti, Gaara akan memberi tahu semua yang telah terjadi. Itu membuat Gaara tersenyum puas, karena ini berarti dia menang taruhan dengan ayahnya.

Dia berhasil mendapatkan Naruto sebelum dia lulus SMA, itu berarti... Gaara tidak harus ikut ke London dan terbebas dari kewajiban untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga. Yang mana artinya... Gaara akan selalu ada bersama dengan Naruto. Dengan itu—dia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi di dunia ini.

"Mmm... Gaara..."

Mendengar igauan Naruto, Gaara merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto dan dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Dibungkus dalam selimut hangat, kantuk pun datang membuai Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu mencium sekilas bibir Naruto sebelum menutup matanya untuk menyambut mimpi yang pastinya akan menjadi mimpi yang sangat indah.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Huff... akhirnya bisa kelar. Padahal niat cuma oneshot—kenapa jadi dua chap begini yak? *Garuk2 pala*

Okeh... ini satu lagi persembahan saia untuk GaaNaru/NaruGaa yang lain. Moga bisa diterima para readers en membuat anda sekalian sudi meripiu. Teehee...


End file.
